


The Mistake

by MrsGinPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brief Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Infidelity, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Minor Harry Potter/Cho Chang, Oblivious Harry, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGinPotter/pseuds/MrsGinPotter
Summary: What happens when you make the biggest mistake of your life? What if that mistake involves the person you love the most? Ginny Weasley is soon about to find out. And what does Harry really want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> New on this site:-) This is an ongoing story on ff.net and now im posting it here.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. However I do wish I did. No wizards or witches were harmed while writing this story. AU - Voldemort never returned. Triwizard tournament took place as usual in Harry's 4th year and he won. Cedric never died. Nor did Sirius or anyone else. Chamber incident did take place. The Order discovered and destroyed all the other Horcruxes and the soul that was waiting for resurrection too. Cho is in their year. This story takes place in Harry's 7th year. Harry is the Head Boy and Quidditch captain and Hermione is Head Girl.

 

The charmed ceiling of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry depicted the appearance of a handful stars on a fine late evening in September. Students could be seen retreating into the castle from the grounds after hours of studying under the trees or near the Black lake. The happy chatter filled the Great Hall where students and professors alike were settling in for dinner.  

A tall freckled red-haired boy moved past the first years to reach the Gryffindor table. Hunger, perhaps, was not something a Weasley could tolerate for long. Ron Weasley was too busy piling his plate with mashed potatoes, chicken legs and roast beef; which was why perhaps he did not anticipate the blow delivered to the back of his head by the Head Girl.  

"Ow!! Bloody hell! 'Mione! What would you do that for?", he glared at his girlfriend while rubbing his head.

 The bushy haired brunette however let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down besides Ron. "We were supposed to finish the essay on the 'Elixir of Life' BEFORE dinner Ron. You just disappeared from the library without a word!!! I went all the way to the Gryffindor tower just to see if you were there. Honestly can't you wait a minute!", huffed Hermione. 

"Hi Hermione, hi brother", said a beautiful 6th year girl while settling herself unceremoniously across the couple. Her flaming red hair was tied in an elaborate french plait. Ron had never been so happy to see his sister sans the moment when she was saved from the Chamber. He grinned at Ginny and waved at her, glad for the distraction from a situation that would have led to another lecture from Hermione. Now, he loved the curly haired witch, he really did, and while he welcomed arguments (as the arguments usually led to a nice make-out session), right now his stomach was his utmost priority. 

"Hey Ginny. How were classes today?", questioned Hermione while cutting her food with the precision taught by her parents at a young age. 

"Boring as usual. Had double potions today. I understand that Snape hates Harry because of some stupid schoolboy rivalry between him and Harry's father. I don't say it's justified but I still get why he picks on Harry. What in the name of Morgana's twisted left foot is his problem with the rest of us? It's like he hates it even if we breathe! Fifteen points from Gryffindor today just because Collin dropped his quill accidentally. I swear he's going barmy as the years progress. I'm sure in the near future it's going to be 'Miss Weasley,  twenty points from Gryffindor for having red hair. You know, because I hate red', or 'Avery, hundred points to Slytherin for wearing a green tie. The colour's to-ta-lly in', 'Mr. Potter, detention!!! How dare you eat today? Just like your father. Eating in the Great Hall while laughing with his friends.'"

Ron was guffawing at Ginny's accurate impression of Snape's voice and Hermione looked torn between laughing loudly and maintaining the decorum of a head girl. A few Gryffindor sixth and seventh years around the trio also had a hard time controlling themselves. Ginny merely grinned and bit into her sausage. She looked around and furrowed her brows and enquired, "Speaking of Potter, where is he?" 

"Oh! You're right. He wasn't at the library with Ron and me and I didn't see him in either the Heads' quarters or the Gryffindor tower. Neither did you guys have Quidditch practice today. I wonder where he is", mused Hermione. "I'm right here in all your hearts", said a voice cheekily from behind them. His black hair looked messier than usual and he looked extremely flustered. The boy who lived gave his friends a lopsided grin and sat down next to Ginny who suddenly became interested in observing an empty spot on her plate.  

"Bloody hell, Harry! Did you run a mile and come?" "Umm no.. I just.. I was um you see with Cho uh talking - about - her charms essay", replied Harry blushing. 

Hermione snorted in her goblet of pumpkin juice. "Yeah right. More like you were getting charmed by her lips".

Harry blushed even more and ignored the knowing looks of his two best mates. Hermione chanced a glance at Ginny and sobered up immediately seeing the defeated look on her only girl best friend's face.

Ginny Weasley, though had gone out on dates with boys before, somehow never really got over her crush on Harry. Of course, Hermione reminded herself silently, that it was no longer a crush. Hadn't been for a long while. Ever since Ginny had gotten to know Harry personally, she had fallen in love with the boy wonder. They had been friends ever since Ginny's chamber incident. The way Harry and Ginny knew each other, everyone used to think they'd end up dating. But Harry, as usual, had been oblivious to anything of the sort.

He had further surprised everyone by going out with Cho Chang, their Ravenclaw classmate, at the beginning of their sixth year. They had been dating for over an year now and seemed pretty serious.  However, there was something about the pretty witch that made the friends of Harry Potter wary of her. Maybe it was the way she looked down at the Weasleys and Hermione as though they were dirt on her shoe or the fact that she had personally warned Ginny at the end of term last year to stay away from "her Harry". No-one however mentioned any of this to Harry. For when in front of Harry, Miss Cho Chang was the epitome of perfection. The innocent witch who couldn't hurt a fly. They had attempted to give him hints, of course, but Harry was smitten by Cho. He couldn't see a fault in her. Ever. Hence, all personal opinions were retained with the hopes that she would warm up to them once she no longer saw them as a threat. 

"I'm done. Blimey! I forgot I had to meet Collin for the Transfiguration essay in the library!! I'll leave before he thinks I've ditched him", said Ginny.  

Harry snapped his head towards his left at this and stared at the girl who had become a part of their gang long back and was one of Harry's best friends.

"Your essay isn't due for the next three days, you said so yourself yesterday. So what's the urgency in meeting Collin? You seem to be closer to him now than all of us. We hardly talk and that too is during meals. You're always off with your classmates these days", said Harry with a stoic expression.

Ron muttered under his breath, "Here we go again."

Ginny stood up and exhaled deeply. She was fuming. She pushed her hair out of her face and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Listen here, Harry Potter. First- we hardly talk because you are always busy snogging your girlfriend to even notice any of us. Second - yes, I am busy with my classmates. Who else would I do my homework with?? You guys? We have different syllabus. I do take help from you guys sometimes but we can't study together. We hardly ever have. Yes, I am busier than before because I have made new friends in my own class. I like spending time with them. But I always have meals with you guys. Every single day.

"I am with you people during holidays. We also meet during Quidditch practice. Between studies and quidditch and classes and meals, obviously I'd try to devote time to my other friends too.  Oh and finally, yes the essay isn't due for the next 3 days but we are trying to finish that first so we can have free time later on. Collin plans on teaching me about some muggle stuff since I don't have muggle studies anymore."

"Muggle stuff? Since when are you interested in muggle stuff? In case you have forgotten, Hermione and I are both from the muggle world. I don't recall you asking us about it", Harry replied while glaring at her.

She was being ridiculous according to him, there was just no reason to be with Collin all the time unless, "Oh I get it. You like him don't you?" Hermione tried to gently get Harry's attention all the while shaking her head no.

"I can't believe you Harry. You ask Hermione doubts all the time. Does it mean you like her in that way? I even ask Professor McGonagall about additional spells. Perhaps I even have a crush on her. Collin is my friend Harry. Is it so difficult to accept that I have a better social life than you? Is that it? You need to remember the world doesn't revolve around you Potter. Besides, who I like and who I don't, is none of your fucking business". With that she stormed out of the Great Hall with her bag on her shoulder.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? Every single time. It seems all you guys do now is fight. You're both my best friends Harry but you sometimes act like a kid", Hermione reprimanded him.

"Kid? Creevey likes her. He isn't the right kind of bloke for her. Does she not understand? How can you be ok with it Ron? "

"Mate. Creevey is really harmless I feel. Besides they are just friends. She's not dating him or anyone for that matter right now. Think you are exaggerating this time" replied Ron.

Harry looked at his best mates, thinking they just didn't see Creevey could harm Ginny, and he too stormed out.

 "Think he'll ever realize he loves her?", asked Hermione staring at her boyfriend of 3 years.  "I hope he does, before he causes more damage to their relation. I'm glad I realized I loved you long back", he said with a smile and held her hand. She leaned in to kiss him intertwining their fingers.    

                           -×-×-×-×-×-

Harry was furious. No-one understood that his concern was genuine. He decided to go to his Heads dorm via a secret passage they'd discovered in third year. While he was ascending the steps, he heard a voice that was vaguely familiar. Or rather, a moan. 

"Oh Michael mmm "  

Harry moved closer to the source of the sound quietly. What he saw next would perhaps be etched in his brain forever. 

Michael Corner was involved in a passionate embrance with a girl. Not just any girl, glowing skin, shiny black haired girl. Harry's girl to be specific. He slumped against the wall.

"CHO?"

The couple quickly got out of their embrace and Cho started buttoning her shirt that was half open. She spluttered "Harry? It's. . It's nothing. It didn't mean anything. Oh Harry -"

  "DON'T!! How could you? Everytime someone tried saying something sbout you, I ignored them. You.. I loved you Cho. Why? Just why would you do this?" "Look Harry-"

"How long has it been going on for? HOW LONG DAMN IT?? ANSWER ME!!"

"SIX MONTHS!", Cho gasped at her sudden confession. "Harry it's. . Listen I'm sorry. You know I lo-"

"Don't even go there. Just don't. We're done. Goodbye".

He walked as fast as he could with tears threatening to come out. Cho. What hadn't he done for her. After she had broken up with Cedric, she'd approached him. He'd always had a crush on her. He had been estatic. Thinking there was finally someone who would be his life partner perhaps in the future. He thought she genuinely loved him. She'd told him she didnt care whether he was famous or not. Now he wasn't sure anymore. Perhaps there was no love written in his stars. He wanted someone to love Harry but no everyone wanted to be with the boy who lived. Cho had seemed genuine. Extremely genuine. 

Just as he was about to open the door to the Head's common room, he collided with someone.  "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't- Harry?? What's wrong? Shit are you crying? Harry?"

Great, he thought. Out of all people. He hastily tried to wipe his face.

"It's nothing Ginny really. I was just... "

She placed her hand over his arm and pulled him inside his common room. The door shut behind them. She gently guided him to sit on the couch. "Harry, listen. It's alright. Whatever it is. Calm down. Ok? Take deep breaths. Good. Now tell me what happened". 

"Cho. She . I .. I saw Cho making out with Michael Corner.  She said she has been cheating on me for six months. Six months Gin and I .. I never realized. Of course nothing good can last in my life forever. Everyone leaves."

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to burn that witch. Oh Harry. Look at me. Look. At. Me. You are the best person I've ever known Harry -" Harry snorted.

Ginny glared at him. "You will listen to me quietly or so help me Merlin I'll make you Potter. You are the best person. You're smart, kind, loyal and, not to forget, extremely handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You're special Harry. It was her fault she couldn't see it. But you deserve someone special. Someone who'd love you and someone whom you'd truly love without any doubts. Trust me Harry. You deserve love and you will find it. You're seventeen. It isn't the end of the world Potter. Come on. Don't be upset. I understand you're hurting but it'll go away. Trust me it will".

"I had decided to propose to her Gin. After school.. I thought she was special." Ginny's heart clenched. Both for herself and for the boy whom she loved so deeply. She couldn't bear to see him in pain.  

She hugged him. "Harry. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you just can't find the reason. You perhaps will never understand why she did it. But trust me. With time, the pain will go away Harry. And the day you find your true love you'd be glad things didn't work out with Cho. Just give it time. It'll be fine... you're special Harry. You're so special and so loved. Sirius and Remus and Tonks. Hermione and Ron and ... and me and my whole family. You have all of us Harry. you're not alone. Hagrid and Dumbledore and McGonagall. They all love you Harry. We all do. And we will always be with you. We are glad you came into our lives." 

She kept rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry, Gin.. I shouldn't have spoken that way to you today. I just .. don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Harry. I know and I'm sorry too. I lost my temper. Blame it on the genes though", she said with a chuckle. 

Harry brought his arms up to hug her back - one hand on her lower back and one in her hair. He moved his hands up and down in a way to comfort her for their earlier altercation. Her hair always felt extremely soft. Different shades in the dim light flowing through the room. He disentangled his hands and they stared at each other. She smiled at him and he found his eyes counting the freckles on her nose. He knew it by now that she had six freckles on her nose. Three on each of her cheek.

He was emotionally drained due to his discovery today and hence, what happened next, he'd blame it on his sadness and consider it a moment of weakness.

Because without thinking, without asking for a reason, without questioning himself, Harry leaned forwards and cupped her face in his hands and kissed Ginny Weasley square on the lips


End file.
